metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Metal Gear passwords
The [[Metal Gear (NES)|original Metal Gear for the NES]] alongside Snake's Revenge were the only games to feature passcodes (not counting uses of the Konami Code). Because it could not support a save system unlike the MSX2 version, the Famicom and NES versions used a passcode system for restarting the game. When the player died in the game, they were given a code to use. After they used the code, they restart at the place they died with everything they possessed at that point. As such, it acted as the only way to "save". There are multiple codes in the game, with the ones listed below being special versions that have players start in special areas with varying items or other interesting results. Because a certain passcode features foul language, the PAL version of the game is censored slightly. It should be noted the system used is a passcode system rather than a password system: rather than specific words being used to achieve specific programmed results, the game parses the text entered on the Password Screen as actual program code and generates a game state from it if it is valid. As a result, all apparently significant phrases (with the exception of the debug code) are coincidences. Codes *21Z1C GZZZG UOOOU UYRZZ NTOZ3: All Weapons and Items are unlocked *GMMMM MMMMM MMMMM MMMMM MMMMM: The player starts in Outer Heaven's prison building, with the self-destruct countdown started *TOOOU TOOOU TOOOU TOOOU TOOOU: Skip to the end of the game *FUCKM E1111 11111 11111 11111: Enter last part of game with absolutely no weapons or equipment (this passcode is the reason why the PAL version of the game was censored) *T1111 11611 11111 11111 11116: Big Boss is already defeated, but you only are rank 1, with no weapons *ELLEN DIANE JENNI FERBI GBOSS: Final stage, but with few weapons and items. Still need to fight the final boss. *3LLLL LLLLL LLLLL LLLLL LLLLL: Start off in Outer Heaven's prison building. *WZRJZ QZZZD UJ51O UIQZZ NZRZE: Similar to the first password in that all weapons and items are unlocked, only the player has a higher rank and more health. *51111 11111 11111 11111 1111F: Start a New Game With a Four Star Rank *51222 22222 22222 22222 22222: Similar to the above code, only the player also start out with more items as well. *WZZZZ YZZZZ UOOOU UYRZZ VZZZK: Start at final area with All Equipment (including All Key Cards)/All Weapons (full ammo)/Four Star Rank/Final Boss Defeated *5ZRZX OZZZG COO1U UYRZZ NZRZV: Start at Final Boss *5LZLL LVZZZ UOOOU UORTZ TTTZZ: Start game at the Outer Heaven prison building with All Equipment (except Key Card #3)/All Weapons (full ammo)/Four Star Rank *21111 1ZZZZ 11111 111SS S1SRV: Start new game with All Equipment (including All Key Cards) *21Z11 1ZZZZ UOOOU UYRSZ KSSZT: Start new game with All Equipment (including All Key Cards)/All Weapons (full ammo) *5ZZZZ YZZZZ UOOOU UYRZZ VZZZS: Start new game with All Equipment (including All Key Cards)/All Weapons (full ammo)/Four Star Rank *51111 1ZZZZ 11111 111SS K1SRQ: Start new game with All Equipment (including All Key Cards)/Four Star Rank *21111 1Z111 11111 11111 111BI: Start new game with All Key Cards *21Z11 11211 UOOOU UYR1B 1S1CJ: Start new game with All Weapons (full ammo) *51Z11 11211 UOOOU UYR1B 1S1CM: Start new game with All Weapons (full ammo)/Four Star Rank *5ZZZJ UZZJG 1CO3U UYRZR RPRZF: Unlock Every Weapon and Piece of Equipment *DIANE JENNY SOLID SNAKE 12345: Warp to Big Boss with more than the 9 required rocket launchers to defeat him Category:Gameplay Category:Misc Category:Game secrets